


Getting Caught

by stellarlies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane in a sweet and inocent time, High School, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: Hide's kisses are the most distracting thing in the galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I decided to bring it here even if it is so short because I really liked it (it was a request for an ask meme).  
> prompt: A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss 
> 
> English is not my first language.

It isn’t that Kaneki doesn’t like Hide’s kisses, he loves them. Kissing him is his personal heaven, his kisses are the sweetest thing in the world. Hide is the place where he belongs and he feels putty every time he touches him, Hide is so tender and nice with him. 

But Hide also is-

When Hide kisses him, his whole world stops and he can’t think anymore. His whole being is in Hide’s hand then. Which isn’t a good thing in middle of your high-school classroom. 

Hide kept insisting it was just a quick peck before the rest of the students came in but it was turning into something much more… enthusiastic. Hide likes tongue, he likes to bite and to play with his lips and Kaneki is too weak to say no but he’s so worried because they have been caught before and that means detention, and he really dislikes that. 

Hide slows down and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs and Kaneki thanks that he’s supporting in a desk because otherwise he would have felt, he’s melting with his touches and he’s pretty sure he’s hearing some steps but he can’t bring himself to care. 

No one is touching him anymore and the next thing he knows is that the teacher, and a really cute girl, are looking at him with surprise and wonder (in the case of the teacher, some annoyance is in her eyes) and Kaneki has to run behind a laughing Hide. 

“I told you we wouldn’t get caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [ theawesomefanatic](http://theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
